brothers1984fandomcom-20200213-history
Lou Walters
Overview Lou generally has a very low IQ, but is often thought of as a very kind, sensitive and childish man. In more than one episode, he is found with a bowl of spagghettos watching cartoons. In "Chicken Pox", it is revealed that Lou took care of his father's responsibilites when he passed away and Donald Maltby figures that he most be compensating for the childhood that he was deprived of. Lou never finished school, "Spelling Bee", and perhaps because of this, he cannot read or spell as he should. However, he showed his brothers that this didn't make him useless by showing them the things he can do. Season 1 Season 2 Despite Lou's homophobia, he shows on multiple occasions that he doesn't dislike his brother, Cliff , or Donald. In, "Let the Eagle Fly", he fails to get an erection and is convinced that he is a homosexual thanks to one of Penny's magazines. Instead of hiding this, he immediately contacts Donald for advice saying that he wanted to be brave like his brothers, Cliff and Joe. He even says if he couldn't be straight, an eagle, that he'd rather be gay, a sparrow, than be nothing. Relationships Donald Maltby- Since the beginning of the series, Lou and Donald appear to be at odds. Lou even blames Donald for Cliff's homosexuality in "The Wedding." This is often used as a source of comic relief in the series. In "Chicken Pox," this is put to the test when Donald and Lou are quarantined together after contracting chicken pox. Donald and Lou grow to understand each other a little bit better and the doctor even declares that Lou fell in a 'platonic' love for Donald, to his horror. Since this turning point, the series often pointed out this 'love' in multiple episodes and even that no one understood themselves more than each other. Lou, "I agree with Donald!" Donald, "Then I would like to withdraw my statement and possibly throw up." Joe Walters- The only time that Lou and his brother Joe fight is when they discuss how their father was. Joe believed him to be cruel and didn't care for them much and Lou believed his father was always right and that he did what he thought was best. Because their arguing about it was driving them apart, Donald eventually intervened and called one of his friends, a hypnotist, who he was previously dating. Cliff Walters- Lou and Cliff differ in more ways than his relationship with his brother, Joe. However, this is mainly due to the age difference between the two. Cliff respects Lou and values him as a friend and while Lou likes "Cliffy", he sometimes can be a bit on edge because Cliff came out of the closet. Lou seems to not understand that their is a difference between flamboyance and sexual attraction and believes Cliff can be "fixed" because he doesn't act like Donald. Romantic Relationships Flo Walters (Wife) Although Lou often comments how Flo is the love of his life, he seems to have no problems with flirting with other women, staying out late, or even going home at all. Joe even claimed that once he called Flo on the phone, she only panicked when she thought that Lou might be coming home. Lou also thanks Donald's aunt, Billy, in season 3, episode _ when Billy says, "I'm taking you away from your wife and kids." Lou does have problems sleeping with other women though, when he comments that he ran away when things got to intimate because he kept on thinking of his wife. He also really wanted to take his wife and kids on a vacation to disney land in season 3, episode _.